The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for generating programmable delays.
A delay-locked loop is circuit that generates an output clock signal in response to an input reference clock signal. A typical delay-locked loop circuit includes a phase detector that compares a phase of the input reference clock signal with the phase of a feedback signal generated from a delay chain.